Travot Ravenholdt
Lord Travot Ravenholdt was the hereditary leader of Ravenholdt. History Lord Travot Ravenholdt is the descendant of the original Lord Ravenholdt who established the community after the fall of the Arathor Empire. His line has always shared leadership with the Grand Master. From a young age, Travot was fascinated with the Perinany Legion. They served as his inspiration in the formation of the Ramrod Legion, which was the end result of Travot’s top secret operation, Project: Ramrod. The scheme was concocted to expand Ravenholdt’s power by providing them with a traditional military force. In many ways, Project: Ramrod was designed to amass a force that would much resemble the free-traveling fighting force that was the Perinany. Over time, Travot developed a strong bond of friendship and trust with Vord Wallis. Travot eventually made Vord his top lieutenant, and Vord was complicit in many secret plans that Travot brewed. Some of these included Project: Ramrod, the operation designed to provide Ravenholdt with a large, traditional military, the failed attempt to provoke the Winterax Troll Tribe into attacking Alterac, and Project: Party Animal, the brainwashing of several gnolls to manipulate the Wildpaw Tribe. Travot kept a magical whistle which he could blow in to send coded instructions to his brainwashed Gnolls, Tooth, Yelper, and Snickerer. Some time before the Great War, agents of Alterac sought Ravenholdt’s assistance in poisoning the wells of the nearby Tarren Mill. Against the wishes of the Grand Master, Travot Ravenholdt accepted this contract and his agents poisoned the wells. This infuriated Grand Master Van Dam, who physically fought and defeated Travot in retaliation. Ravenholdt’s complicity in the matter was subsequently covered up through a covert mission into Tarren Mill, headed by Hellen von Xie, where the town’s Mayor (who secretly worked for Alterac) was assassinated. During a political function, Lolita Scipio, daughter of the count of Adriano, caught the attention of Travot. He became infatuated with the young woman, and concocted various schemes to woo her. He was successful, as Lolita traveled with him to Ravenholdt’s mountain community and remained there. By all accounts, they have a healthy romantic relationship. The Great War Travot was one of many individuals manipulated in a complex scheme by Lord Giren. Under an alias, Giren contacted Travot and engaged the services of Ravenholdt in the acquisition of the Ancient Egg from Jintha’alor. Myrokos Silentform was tasked with the mission. The Other Travot Ravenholdt was present in Ravenholdt’s training courtyard when Hellen von Xie was turned into the Other by the melody of the captured Prax Danraf of Alterac. It was then that Vord charged the creature, actually managing to wound the newly-released Other on the thigh with his axe and causing it to flee. Travot ordered his agents to pursue the Other, but it evaded capture and secretly snuck back into Ravenholdt and confronted Travot in his office. The Other mocked him, but spared his life before announcing its intention to go after the Ancient Egg. He conveyed this information to Grand Master Van Dam, who immediately gave pursuit to the Other. Under orders from the Grand Master, alongside Vord and several Nightslayers and Ramrod Legionnaires, Travot traveled to Alterac in the stead of Warester Van Dam to attend the banquet arranged by Lord Tendura Xie. There, he was arrested alongside Vord and his team for failing to arrive with the Fang of Korialastrasz. Having planned ahead, agents broke the team out of prison alongside their new ally, Pierronne Drace. Vord, Travot, the Nightslayers, and the Ramrod Legionnaires followed Drace through Alterac for days, using the sanctuaries and labyrinth to quickly traverse the city and utilize hit and run tactics against the Chancellors. Ultimately, they met with Caxagord and Maximus Krowl and prepared to use pillaged explosives to blow up the citadel of Lord Xie in a scheme known as Project: Ravenclaw. Travot jerry rigged a communication stone to act as a detonator and kept it on his person. They took the explosives into the labyrinth, where they did battle with Yeven Montrose and his Archerons. When Vord pursued Yeven, he came face to face with the beast of his recent nightmares; the Other, formerly Hellen Von Xie. The Other killed both Yeven and Vord, bringing a tragic end to the hunt of the Master of the Axe. Travot would not forget his best friend’s noble sacrifice, and resolved to continue the mission. Posing as cooks, he and his surviving agents infiltrated the Banquet. It was then that Charlie Vidal made contact with Travot and arranged for him to meet Meryl. Untrusting, Travot refused to assist Meryl in his plans to retrieve the Ancient Egg. However, he was forced to follow Meryl anyway when Alterac soldiers chased him in that direction. It was then that Travot reunited with Drace and Krowl and stormed Xie’s tower. They were defeated and captured, but freed by the timely intervention of Agents of Ravenhodlt and Admiral Faldren Darafel. They escaped the tower before the explosives detonated, destroying the Citadel and burying the Chancellors’ schemes. Travot then returned to Ravenholdt. Stormwind Travot helped bring Stormwind into the Great War. Linus Wrynn desired to war against the pagans in the north. Later, when he went over the deep end, Travot was contracted by Augustus Fenris on Silas Lothar's behalf to slay Wrynn and end his madness. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lightists